Te prestare mi recuerdo
by dezconocida
Summary: Acerca de las dificultades que sufre Hinata para llegar


Hola a todos, una vez más vengo a dejarles un one-shot Kagehina. Este es mi primer NSFW del fandom (el primero que publico) fue por ahí de casi dos años, que empecé a shippear el Kagehina, comencé a leer varios fanfic, fanarts, doujinshis, todo lo que se mueva al respecto de esta ship como toda fan que se respeta (?) XDD así que mi primer borrador de un fanfic de ellos fue un Hinakage. Es una historia larga que bien les contaré más adelante si quieren escucharla :)

Whah, esto es nuevo, espero que lo disfruten.

Haikyuu! No me pertenece, es de Haruichi Furudate-sensei

* * *

 **Sinopsis**

 _Acerca de las dificultades que sufre Hinata para llegar_

* * *

 **Te prestare mi recuerdo**

―¿¡Por qué estamos hablando de esto en primer lugar Bakageyama, mis problemas sexuales no son tu asunto!? ―

―Es solo que es extraño que nunca puedas terminar de correrte

―Cómo te decía, no es nada de tu interés ―bufó Hinata haciendo un puchero mirando hacia su locker, hablar con Kageyama de sus problemas masturbándose fue una de las peores ideas de la vida, estaba tan asustado como cuando se encontró con Ushijima-san y el Gran Rey en el torneo de hace unas semanas

―Nunca escuché de una persona que tuviera problemas con ello

―Eso es porque no le has preguntado a nadie en absoluto, estuve leyendo en internet y dicen que es más común de lo que crees

―El internet puede mentir

―Es más seguro que tu cabeza llena de aire ―

Y ahí iban de nuevo peleando por tener la razón, Kageyama ya había tirado de la cabeza del peli-naranja y el más pequeño ya había empezado a formar un puño para golpearle directo al vientre, cuando el más bajo le saco parte del aire que circulaba en los pulmones del setter fue que él dijo algo bastante extraño

―¿Por qué no piensas en alguien mientras lo haces?, escuche a unos chicos de mi clase decir que se sentía bien

―Eso sería horrible, si pensará en alguien jamás podría volverlo a ver a la cara, pensando en lo que hice,

―¡Eres tan jodidamente complicado, idiota!

―¡Bueno nadie te pidió tu ayuda en primer lugar!, ¿acaso tú piensas en alguien mientras lo haces?―

―Mi mano es suficiente buena, no lo necesito―gruño Kageyama

―Eso es porque eres un pervertido Kageyama-kun ―canturreó Hinata acercándose al pelinegro, el otro desvió la mirada "Si el idiota de Hinata quería podía seguir como hasta ahora" pensó él sin concentrarse en que ahora estaba a centímetros del rematador. Se sonrojo a sobremanera

―Tch, puedes hacer lo que quieras ―dijo y salió rápidamente por la puerta del salón del club.

La tarde de entrenamiento pasó rápidamente mientras Ennoshita y los demás chicos de segundo hablaban de su siguiente evaluación con cierto profesor que Hinata no conocía pero sonaba más intimidante que la mayoría de sus profesores anteriores

―Calmen, chicos. Todo estará bajo control si recuerdan las fórmulas ―comentó tranquilamente Sugwara mientras sonreía

―Cómo si fuera tan fácil Suga-san, ni siquiera recuerdo como derivar, ese examen de cálculo integral será lo último que haga en la vida ―gritó Nishinoya a viva voz mientras lloriqueaba aferrándose al peli-plateado

―¡Basta Nishinoya! Si quieres un buen resultado ve y estudia más con Ennoshita, que a este paso será el único de segundo que irá a los partidos de práctica del próximo mes ―grito Daichi-san sobándose la sien de la cabeza y acercándose al revuelo que habían causado los chicos de segundo al entrar al gimnasio

―Será genial ir a esa concentración Nishinoya y Kiyoko-san habló de hacer comida para el viaje―se burló Ennoshita del líbero

Eso fue lo que terminó por romper la negatividad del líbero, ¡Kiyoko-san cocinaría de nuevo para ellos! No podía perderse eso

―Las manos de Kiyoko-san preparando nuestros alimentos para ganar todos los partidos de práctica de ese día ¡es tan hermoso! ― Empezó a lloriquear aferrado aún de Suga

―Claro, estarán bien chicos. Aún no han llegado a tercero hay cosas peores que Minako-sensei ―dijo por lo bajo Suga recordando las clases del subdirector hablando para que al final nadie de la clase entendiera a que se refería la clase; era más un monólogo del profesor que duraba dos largas horas, era horrible

―Cierto ― Daichi ya se había unido al tren de la desgracia en que el setter se había subido recordando ese tipo de clases y temía una vez más por el examen de ingreso a la universidad

Dejando la charla atrás y la depresión que impero más en aquellos dos chicos de tercero que en el grupo de segundo el entrenamiento transcurrió con normalidad

Hinata se había entretenido con la charla de los sempai y había dejado de lado la preposición de Kageyama de "prestar su recuerdo" para esos asuntos ignorando la idea por completo. Bakayama no podría estar hablando en serio. Ellos dos no habían hablado de nuevo del asunto de regreso a casa así que el pequeño quiso dar por terminado el asunto.

Más fue en la noche que el pensamiento de tocarse le vino de repente, Hinata muchas veces no podía evitarlo, ponerse sensible era cosa de todos los días y a veces decidía tocarse o no, esa noche escogió intentarlo.

Fue cuando empezó a acariciar su abdomen bajo mientras su entrepierna empezaba a levantarse, descendió la mano palpando su entrepierna y así provocarse un poco más, acaricio la cara interna de sus muslos y sintió como un líquido goteaba dentro de su ropa interior.

Posó su mano por encima de la ropa hasta que sintió calentarse, esta vez Hinata sintió que podía llegar a correrse si se mantenía así, sin embargo el pensamiento de Kageyama llegó de repente. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecerse de repente? Esa molestia estaba ahí de nuevo, el simplemente no podía pensar en alguien para llegar al orgasmo, sería tan vergonzoso. La idea era hasta descabellada pero en ese momento su erección empezaba a disminuir y el peli-naranja empezaba a frustrarse un poco hizo un mohín gracioso sopesando las posibilidades, Kageyama le había dado su consentimiento así que no le estaba faltando el respeto y él sabía que podía pasar así que no había problema si lo intentaba aunque sea por una vez, como un experimento, ya después le echaría en cara a Kageyama que igual no servía.

Volvió a atender su entrepierna pensando en Kageyama, en algo que le pudiera llevar a correrse, recuerda haber visto sus abdominales una vez en el gimnasio, esa vez que Hinata pensó de forma inconsciente que le hacía atractivo o de sus manos cuando levantaba el balón. Eran largas y tocaban con sensibilidad aquel objeto que el remataba con la esperanza de que les ayudara llegar aún más lejos, aún más alto. Se imaginó aquellas manos sobre él. Hinata sentado sobre el regazo de Kageyama dándole la espalda mientras el pelinegro sobaba su erección

―Nhg ― Se escuchó salir de su boca, su imaginación le dio forma a lo demás por cuenta propia, en su fantasía ahora Hinata escuchaba a un Kageyama demandante

" _Quiero que te corras"_ Hinata se mordió el labio mientras Kageyama le decía esas cosas al oído imaginariamente

" _Quiero que digas mi nombre mientras te corras"_

" _Ya estás tan húmedo"_

El pequeño no podía evitar gemir mientras imaginaba esas cosas, mientras incluso la erección del imaginario Kageyama se levantaba hacia su trasero

"Kageyama-kun también estás duro ¿verdad?"

"No te encargues de mi ahora, ya me sacaras la erección después idiota" Hinata suspiro cuando dijo eso perdiéndose en el vaivén de la mano de su compañero, se sentía tan bien como subía y bajaba, de vez en cuando su mano tomaba el líquido pre seminal y lo esparcía por la longitud. Por un momento Hinata pensó que en lugar de llegar al orgasmo estaba poniéndose más duro.

" _Di mi nombre"_ apareció de pronto en su cabeza

Empezó a sentir calentarse aún más su entrepierna y su estómago se encogió de forma extraña, gimió alto sin poder controlarlo, mientras su mano seguía moviéndose sobre su erección imagino aún más cosas del pelinegro, su aroma cuando salía del entrenamiento, las sonrisas de lado que de vez en cuando mostraba.

―Kageyama, Kage ―suspiró ―Tobio, Tobio

Fue ahí cuando termino, el semen mancho su mano y parte del cobertor de su cama. Respiraba agitado, eso sin duda se había sentido genial sus mejillas se encontraban encendidas su pelo revuelto y su corazón latía ensordeciendo a sus oídos.

Rayos, eso había estado bien, más que bien.


End file.
